Sheldon Cooper/Gallery
File:SheldonCooper.jpg|Sheldon Cooper. File:Sheldon Cooper.jpg|Sheldon with Honey Puffs in his hand. S5EP15 - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. File:Lumfish.jpg|Sheldon's glow in the dark fish. File:Nerdvana_Annihilation.png|Sheldon has a nightmare that the Time Machine works! Knock penny.jpg|Delivering package to Penny. Einstein Approximation.jpg|Sheldon is stuck trying to solve something The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and his cards 66918dbce2c068c7518.jpg|Sheldon at work. Para9.jpg|Sheldon leaving the bar after Amy rejected Zack. Sheldon with the egg.jpg|Sheldon going to be a Mommy! Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-17h02m50s55.png|Sheldon. 7057782e6f722b8230b.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon&thebird.jpg|Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. Bbts04e03thezazzysubstitution720pmkv 000882966.jpg|Sheldon and all his cats after he dumps Amy. 8118f1e296a6b3fc00.jpg|Sheldon playing with his train. React4.jpg|Germmmmmmmmmms! Can2.jpg|Wheatonnnnnn! Hal2.jpg|Leonard pranks Sheldon. 73shirt.jpg|Sheldon. Lovey-Dovey.jpg|Sheldon and Love-Dovey. Precious Fragmentation.jpg|Sheldon as Gollum. The friendship contraction sheldon you do not have a friend in me.jpg|Sheldon. Jp15.png|Goooood Loooord! The Launch Acceleration Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon realizing Amy working on his affection is working. Sp3.jpg|Sheldon working in "his spot". BOWL1.jpg|Sheldon bowling. Veg6.jpg|Looking forward to a night alone, before he finds himself locked out. Sp11.jpg|Sheldon reacting to Howard blowing his car horn. Past16.jpg|Sheldon presents Leonard his apartment flag. Sheldon1.png|Sheldon's evil stare The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking 2.jpg|Sheldon at Howard's bachelor party. De2.jpg|Sheldon with the stolen address number from their building. Morry.jpg|Morlocks! Flesh eating Morlocks! Sheldon explaining Thai food.png|Sheldon. Redy2.jpg|Where are my pants? Sheldon looking through the microscope.png|Sheldon. Sp12.jpg|Sheldon trying to move Howard's car parked in "his" space. The Hawking Excitation Sheldon.jpg|Don't ask!!! Infestationhypothesis3.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon winks.jpg|Sheldon winks at Raj. Mono1.jpg|Fearless leader of the monopolar expedition. De1.jpg|Sheldon hiding from Amy. The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon plays the bongos.jpg|Sheldon has bongos!! CC1.jpg|Cleaning out the drudgery lint catcher. S5EP20 - Sheldon looking at his Spock doll.jpg|Sheldon talks to Spock. The stag convergence Sheldon's speech.jpg|Delivering Howard's bachelor party toast. Sp5.jpg|Sheldon giving Howard a raspberry. The friendship contraction sheldon and the acquaintance.jpg|Sheldon. The friendship contraction sheldon.jpg|Disaster drill. S5EP16.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. S5EP15 - Sheldon is all alone.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit during the blackout. Neb2.jpg|Making Cylon toast. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon's show.jpg|Sheldon introducing "Fun with Flags". Sheldon-basket.gif|Sheldon trying to play basketball. S5EP15 - Sheldon shows Leonard the catastrophe cards.jpg|Sheldon. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. The launch acceleration Sheldon's tuxedo.png|Sheldon getting his tux. The friendship contraction sheldon's safety drill.jpg|Sheldon during the blackout. S5Ep01 - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon. PPP9.jpg|Sheldon is not happy with Penny. Jp2.jpg|Sheldon tries to make his acceptance speech as the guests celebrate the new year. Sheldon stuck in the wall.png|Sheldon's head stuck in hole. Sheldon goes back to Amy's lab.png|Sheldon. 43b.jpg|Sheldon. Sheldon struggles with the ventilator.png|Sheldon and air conditioner duct. Sheldon laughs.png|Sheldon. Twv- Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon and his Cooper Coupons. S5Ep20 - Sheldon's dream.jpg|Sheldon talking to toy Spock during his nightmare. S5Ep20 - Sheldon working on Quatum Physics on his board.jpg|Sheldon. 11059_sheldon-cooper-en-big-bang.jpg|A drunk Sheldon tries to play keyboard. Car6.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive Sheldon's gorn infested dream.jpg|Sheldon's Star Trek nightmare. PPP7.jpg|Sheldon returns Penny's clothes. 381017.jpg|Shits made up for his Council of Ladies. The werewolf transformation sheldon and his bongos 2.jpg|Sheldon and his bongos. The Launch Acceleration Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon eating spaghetti and meatballs at Amy's. 500full.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon sining at the Cheesecake Factory. Past16.jpg|Apartment 4A flag. 0zZ3T3JL5kuxzxchEsU0i7EGo1_500.png|Sheldon unsuccessfully tries to blow up someone's head with his brain. CKI6.jpg|Sheldon faking an illness. What.jpg|Sheldon has a fear of germs. S5Ep15 - Sheldon tries to persuade Leonard.jpg|Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon smiles.jpg|Sheldon at work. Val8.jpg|Sheldon in his office. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao10 250.jpg|Sheldon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and toy Spock. NG1.jpg|Sheldon as Data. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.40.44 PM.png|Sheldon gets a Christmas gift. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431242-1280-720.jpg|Sheldon. Sp4.jpg|Sheldon taking over the parking spot that he thinks should be his. Lob2.jpg|Penny. Penny. Penny. Monster2.jpg|Nebraska edition of "Fun with Flags". NG5.jpg|I hate this planet. Sheldon as Data. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon holding the L sign.jpg|Sheldon denoting Team Leonard. Sheldon and Gorn.jpg|Sheldon's Star Trek nightmare. Nix2.jpg|Sheldon trying to find his "spot" in Penny's apartment. Past17.jpg|Sheldon discovers that he likes his spot. Lert3.jpg|Packing up Leonard's stuff. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io1 250.jpg|Sheldon working in his office. imaginaryc.jpg|Sheldon on his "spot." S6EP07 - Sheldon and Leonard.png|Leonard and Sheldon. 935cc216e404fe68890.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Past1.jpg|Leonard meets Sheldon Cooper. S5EP15 - The guys' apartment.jpg|Massive glow stick!! Lert7.jpg|Leonard arguing with Sheldon. S5EP03 - Sheldon holding a miniature train.jpg|After a great train night! S6EP05 - Leonard yells at Sheldon.jpg|Leonard finds it funny when Prof. Hawking insults Sheldon. Past14.jpg|Leonard first sees the apartment. S5EP03 - Sheldon argues with Leonard.jpg|She (Amy) is not for you! Not for you! The friendship contraction sheldon explains Clause 209.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Hof1.jpg|Sheldon rebuking Leonard's presentation that they both worked on. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock.jpg|Sheldon is not happy with his new life-size Spock cutout Closet3.jpg|Dinner arrives. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. S5EP - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and his disaster kit. S5Ep20 - sheldon working on Quatum Physics.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard at work. Jp6.jpg|Flash is pacing or Leonard calls it jogging. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Leonard and Spock 2.jpg|Sheldon holds his life-size Spock cutout as he and Leonard glance at Penny's apartment 234449e319eb61d6c63.jpg|Sheldon constructing the Death Star BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 1.jpg|S&L drooling over a fantasy sword. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Leonard's bedroom.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. The Countdown Reflection Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Groomsmen gifts. Past4.jpg|The roommate agreement. Tbbt422.jpg|Sheldon with Leonard looking at 3-person chess. The stag convergence leonard and sheldon.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. Codpiece Topology 1.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon in Renaissance costumes. The werewolf transformation Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. S6EP02 - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard in the kitchen. Vlcsnap-2012-03-03-22h30m43s103.png|Sheldon and Leonard at the movies Train8.jpg|The cushion from MY SPOT! The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard talking about their girlfriends. CAR.jpg|Going to get Penny's television. The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification.jpg|Leonard explains how crazy this Shelbot is Roommate agreement.png|Leonard signing Sheldon's Roommate agreement. S5EP15 - Sheldon calls for the safety drill.jpg|Disasterous drill! Leonard wonders where his gift is.jpg|Penny's gift - a collectible Star Trek transporter. Sheldon in the back of Leonard's car.png|Sheldon in Leonard's car. Past14.jpg|Leonard's first look at the apartment. Tbbt420.jpg|Sheldon playing Wii Sports with Leonard. S5EP15 - The guys with safety helmets.jpg|Disaster Drill!! The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard and their new toy transporters. CC6.jpg|Can't I stay a little longer? 381018.jpg|Playing giant Jenga. S6EP05 - Leonard and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon gets a phone call from Prof. Hawking. Sheldon laughing.png|Caltech cafeteria. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|A dejected Sheldon seeks Leonard's help regarding his problems with Amy Sheldon in disguise.png|Sheldon in disguise. Twv- Sheldon and Leonard.jpg|Playing a Star War's marathon. S6EP06 - Leonard talking to Sheldon.jpg|Taking turns discussing their problems. Past15.jpg|Message left by Sheldon's previous roommate. Bozeman Reaction.jpg|Sheldon listing things stolen from their apartment. De5.jpg|Leonard and Sheldon. BuildingKurt.jpg|Looking up Kurt's apartment. Sheldon with Howard in his room.jpg|Sheldon shining Howard's belt buckles. Bazinga.gif|Sheldon. Depantsed.jpg|De-pants-ed. Howard's workplace.jpg|Sheldon asking Howard to meet Stephen Hawking. TBBT-The-Electric-Can-Opener-Fluctuation-3-01-the-big-bang-theory-16828212-853-480.jpg|Sheldon and Howard after returning from the Arctic. Sheldon receives a box with the maid outfit.jpg|Sheldon doing Howard's bidding to meet Stepehn Hawking. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon has a mexican peso up his nose.jpg|Sheldon has a Mexican Peso still stuck up in his nose The Hawking Excitation Sheldon and Howard.jpg|Sheldon doing Howard's bidding. Psychic Vortex.jpg|Sheldon in his "world." Mate1.jpg|Raj prepared dinner for his new roommate. Liz1.jpg|They always end up with Spock. Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Mar3.jpg|Hulk sad! Pirate Solution.jpg|Sheldon with Raj. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon and Stuart.jpg|Sheldon playing a card game with Stuart. S5EP15 - Sheldon enters the comic book store.jpg|Sheldon at the comic book store. The weekend vortex stuart and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Stuart at the comic book store. S5EP15 - The comic book store.jpg|At the comic book store. BOWL2.jpg|Sheldon vs. Wil Wheaton. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Will Wheaton.png|A drunk Sheldon defends his girlfriend's honor. File:WilWheaton.jpg|Sheldon with his arch-nemesis: Wil Wheaton. BOWL2.jpg|Wil vs. Shel. Candycoating.jpg|Sheldon with his nemesis Wil Wheaton playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io6 250.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao8 250.jpg|Sheldon and Kripke. LeVar Burton with Klingon and Romulan Flags.png|LeVar and Sheldon Stephen-hawking-on-the-big-bang-theory.jpg|Sheldon gets to meet Stephen Hawking Train5.jpg|Nobel Prize winner Dr. George Smoot and Sheldon. Jiminy Conjecture.jpg|Sheldon, Howard and Raj in Professor Crawley's office, trying to figure out what kind of cricket Toby is. The Werewolf Transformation sheldon, leonard and angelo.jpg|Sheldon with his new barber. Lob5.jpg|Sheldon and his phony cousin Leopold. Electric Can Opener Flu.jpg|Sheldon with his colleagues back from the Arctic. Tbbt421.jpg|Sheldon dancing with Amy. Pants Alternative.jpg|Drunk Sheldon singing. CushionSat.jpg|Sheldon with his seat. Lizard-Spockex.jpg|Sheldon with Raj and Howard in Mars Rover lab. Bbt112.jpg|Sheldon with Dennis Kim and Eric Gablehauser. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Sheldon with Penny and Leonard. Tbbt 424.jpg|Sheldon,with Penny and Raj. Tbbt202.jpg|Sheldon with the gang (except Penny) are back from Renaissance Fair. 4407deab7fdeb7d30bf.jpg|Sheldon with "nerds" in Season 5 Sheldonstrike.jpg|Sheldon gets a strike! The-big-bang-theory-Eating at the Table.jpg|Eating at the table 968394fa401342a7648539.jpg|Genius Award Bbt-halonight.jpg|Halo night!! ThePsychicVortexr.jpg|At the Caltech mixer picking up girls. BBT Slider4.jpg|The TBBT Justice League awaits the winner announcement. BBT Slider2.jpg|From the first show opening. 5116bf7d31256ded213.jpg|Playing western theme card game. Season5Episode10.jpg|Sheldon looks on as Amy meets Stuart. Hello Wil Wheaton.jpg|Sheldon and his mortal enemy Wil Wheaton. Skankreflex5.jpg|Weekend paint ball fun! Skankreflex3.jpg|Sheldon and the rest watch Penny's hemorrhoid commercial The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|Gang playing a card game. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 4.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and his bully from high school, Jimmy Speckerman. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|At their apartment. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Leonard and Sheldon hanging out at the apartment. The Gang.png|Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Amy on their date night at The Cheesecake Factory The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|Sheldon is not as amused at Howard's magic trick as the guys The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Sheldon, Raj, and Howard talk as they play their card game The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|Sheldon with Howard and Raj playing a card game The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Sheldon and the guys play a card game as Leonard gets ready to go on a date BigBangAmyKissedAGirl0.jpg|Sheldon is not happy with Amy's sudden transformation to getting drunk and singing "I Kissed A Girl" Mrs Cooper uses reverse psychology on the Shamy.jpg|Sheldon's mother uses reverse psychology to reconcile him and Amy Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Sheldon and the rest watch Penny's hemorrhoid commercial The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Penny with Shamy during their monthly date. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|Penny playing Halo with the gang. S1EP07 - Playing Halo 2.jpg|Penny blasting stuff while playing Halo with the guys. BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|Leonard weirded out by Sheldon's 'Fun With Flags' show. BBT - Brobdinaggian desk.jpg|Sheldon's office. S5EP15 - Sheldon, Penny and leonard.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Penny during blackout. The friendship contraction leonard invokes Clause 209.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Bath item gift hypothesis 2.jpg|Sheldon, Howard and Raj. The werewolf transformation sheldon, leonard and penny.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. The guys enter the office.png|The gang at Caltech. The werewolf transformation Sheldon asleep at Amy's apartment.jpg|Sheldon asleep on Amy's couch. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|Howard has news from NASA. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang eating dinner. The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Howard. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex leonard, penny and sheldon.jpg|In Penny's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The gang hanging out at L&S's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Weekend Star Trek gaming marathon. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|A weekend of Star Wars online gaming!! The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|Sheldon at the comic book store. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Gang during a Star War's gaming marathon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Open them? No. Mint in box. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny buys them Star Trek collectibles for all the meals they bought her. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|The guys hanging out at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Sheldon's way of saying 'thank you'.jpg|Thanks, Penny! The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. The stag convergence wheaton, leonard, and sheldon.jpg|Wil Wheaton at Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Sheldon vs Raj.jpg|Sheldon dazzling Raj's date. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The guys at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Penny practices bartending.jpg|The gang shock that Raj was talking to Penny. Group photo.jpg|Raj speaks to Penny! The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard's launch. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Deciding where to hold the wedding. The Countdown Reflection Shamy, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Announcing their elopement. The Countdown Reflection Shamy and Bernadette.jpg|At city hall. Getting married? The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Comic book store visit. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The group.jpg|Sheldon returning from Disneyland. Sp7.jpg|Leonard telling his friends how stupid their argument is. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The gang together.jpg|Team Leonard!! S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|The gang at Sheldon/Leonard's apartment. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.jpg|Talking to Howard on the International Space Station. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|Shamy at the movies. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|The gang at the movies. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|The gang at the cafeteria with Sheldon's new cute graduate assistant. Time5.jpg|It came bigger than they thought. Time3.jpg|Time machine Ebay auction. Hof2.jpg|ta...da...TA-DA!! Reacting to the 2001 movie theme. Car7.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive Nut2.jpg|Getting the guys to help with Leonard's birthday party. Bath16.jpg|Sheldon's over appreciation for Penny's present. Bath18.jpg|A Sheldon hug. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny mad at Sheldon for cleaning her apt. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds back from the North Pole. Mono4.jpg|The gang on their North Pole expedition. New15.jpg|Meat loaf stuck to the ceiling. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia looking for a ride to her audition. Hooker9.jpg|Dinner after her girl fight with Alicia. Train6.jpg|Summer Glau and the guys. Rob2.png|The guys with their robot MONTE. Mar9.jpg|Raj and Sheldon picking up graduate students. Mar2.jpg|Jamming all together. Gg3.jpg|Beverly in the apartment. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Gg1.jpg|Adding Issac Newton to the Christmas tree. Ven2.jpg|Planning his revenge. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Can3.jpg|He tasks me! Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Goth5.jpg|Looking for Goth chicks. Goth13.jpg|In the apartment. Goth12.jpg|You're my little Humongous. Eat4.jpg|His schwann stuck in a robot arm. Eat1.jpg|Sheldon's first date. Lert11.jpg|Arguing about roommate arrangements. Amy11.jpg|Care for a beverage? Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon without blowing it up. Amy5.jpg|We have a date for you. Past7.jpg|The new couch. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. ConImp2.jpg|Game playing time. Past20.jpg|Homemade rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|The elevator destruction. Gre8.jpg|Meeting Dr. Plimpton. Gre4.jpg|Penny is jealous about Leonerd sleeping with Elizabeth. Gre3.jpg|Leonard meets Elizabeth. Redy.jpg|I'm ready!!! Eat1.jpg|Penny on Amy & Sheldon's first date. Amy11.jpg|Watching the Shamy begin. Amy8.jpg|Shooting laser at the moon. Amy6.jpg|Shooting laser at the moon. Amy5.jpg|We have a date for you. 43f.jpg|At Caltech with Raj and Howard. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Act1.jpg|At L&S's apartment. Love7.png|Penny!!!!!!! Love5.jpg|Disgruntled scientist panel. Love10.jpg|Lead car heading to San francisco. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store new year's eve party. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.19 PM.png|Holiday Dungeons and Dragons game. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks. Jp12.jpg|An unhappy Wonder Woman. Jp1.jpg|The gang's JLA team won! NY4.jpg|Sheldon seeking advice from the ladies. Ng8.jpg|Posing in Star Trek costumes. Jones9.jpg|Sheldon steals the Raiders movie film. Ng3.jpg|Entering the diner and getting stared at. Jones7.png|The line must be drawn here! Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Holiday Dungeons and Dragons game. Jones6.jpg|Penny's phone prank. Amy11.jpg|Raj and Sheldon looking over this match. Past7.jpg|Sheldon looking over the new couch. Kurt23.jpg|Confronting Penny's ex. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meeting Raj and Howard. Past10.jpg|The elevator blows up and no longer works. Gre8.jpg|Sheldon presents Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.42.16 PM.png|Geeks playing Jingle Bells. Gre4.jpg|Penny realizes Leonard slept with Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Gre3.jpg|Meeting Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Lob1.jpg|Penny is doing "Rent". 381013.jpg|Sheldon gets the gang called in front of Human Relations. Gre11.jpg|Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.39.08 PM.png|Holiday Dungeons and Dragons game. Gre10.jpg|Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton at Caltech. Ng2.jpg|My Mother arranged for a rental car. 381016.jpg|Sheldon and his council of women. Bowl3.jpg|Praise Jesus! Ng4.jpg|After their "trek" through the desert. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.33.01 PM.png|Playng Jingle Bells to lower the drawbridge. Lob3.jpg|Penny, Leonard and Sheldon in the lobby. Redy.jpg|I'm r-e-a-d-y!!! CC3.jpg|Confronting Howard about his father's letter. Kurt07.jpg|Getting back Penny's TV. Mate5.jpg|Howard had a fight with Bernadette. Lert8.jpg|Sheldon wants Leonard to move back in. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao6 250.jpg|Sheldon explaining his lie about Shamy's sex life. ConImp6.jpg|Sheldon telling school girls about science careers. Lert15.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Ng7.jpg|Hitchhiking in the desert. ConImp1.jpg|Playing games in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Monster9.jpg|Discussing Raj at the comic book store. ConImp5.jpg|Howard talking about being an astronaut. GirlScouts.jpg|Girls getting in the apartment building. React1.jpg|Sheldon is quarantined - but still plays cards with the guys. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Bernadette teasing the geeks. 123.png|Riding in the pilot episode. Ng5.jpg|We're living a Star Trek fantasy. Closet1.jpg|Sheldon Cooper - Closet planner. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Dance6.png|Sheldon, have you ever been kissed by a girl? Dance4.jpg|At the Cheesecake factory. Herb2.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Ng1.jpg|Tired and wanting to go home. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|The gang sharing a meal. Ab7.jpg|Howard is fooling Sheldon. Ng6.jpg|On their "trek" through the desert. Ab6.jpg|Penny knows how Howard performed the magic trick. Ab5.jpg|Trying tp perfrom Howard's trick. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|The gang at the apartment. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Wil Wheaton on "Fun with Flags". Sp6.jpg|Sheldon complaining to Leonard. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line!! S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming the Star Trek "Fun with Flags" episode. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny meet in the hallway.jpg|Sheldon tries small talk with Penny. S6EP02 - Sheldon in Penny's bedroom.jpg|Sheldon waking up Penny in her bedroom. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Goth8.jpg|Dancing while making breakfast. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny is Sheldon's guest. The weekend vortex penny and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon presenting Penny her Cooper Coupons. PennyPhys.jpg|Penny being taught "a little Physics" by Sheldon. Nut8.jpg|Sheldon taking over salesman's job at the computer store. PPP6.jpg|Penny vs. Sheldon. PPP10.jpg|I think I saw some clothes out the window. Duc10.jpg|Sheldon's here. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg|Penny is the guest on the Nebraska flag episode of "Fun with Flags". Veg3.jpg|Soft kitty, warm kitty......... Worksongnano.jpg|Sheldon making "Penny Blossoms" with Penny. Hof6.jpg|Shenny. Sheldon and Penny in the laundry room.jpg|Penny inspects Howard's underwear. The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Penny at a jewelry store as he looks at an item The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg|Penny shopping with Leonard. Duc9.jpg|Is that my arm? The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon, Penny and bongos.jpg|Penny complaining about Sheldon's nighttime bongo playing. Hooker7.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. Lert10.jpg|You tell Leonard the truth. The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg|Spaghetti and Penny! PPP8.jpg|With great power... Where no sheldon.gif|Penny and Leonard performing his Star Trek play. Xz2.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online gaming. Fetch3.jpg|Penny trying to comfort a disgraced Sheldon. Lert9.jpg|Penny and Sheldon in hallway. PPP2.jpg|Sheldon vs. Penny. Veg2.jpg|Thank you for letting me stay here. Car4.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Badfish.jpg|Sheldon with Penny in laundry room. Mono3.jpg|leonard. When were you going to tell me that you were leaving? Duc1.jpg|Penny is medicated and very silly. Goth9.jpg|Sheldon and Penny. Hooker4.jpg|Penny and Sheldon. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg|Penny helping Sheldon shop for Amy. S6EP07 - The cheesecake factory.png|Sheldon drinking Long Island ice teas. Xz4.jpg|Sheldon helping Penny with her online gaming. Duc6.jpg|At then emergency room. IsoSmile2.jpg|Sheldon complements Penny about her acting. Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg|Sheldon hugging Penny. Car3.jpg|Penny driving Sheldon. Jp9.jpg|Penny as Wonder Woman. PPP1.jpg|Penny messing up laundry night. Nix6.jpg|Sheldon trying to fine his "spot" in Penny's apartment. S5EP03 - Sheldon and Penny (staredown).jpg|Penny and Sheldon. PPP4.jpg|Well played. Duc8.jpg|Sing Soft Kitty. Sheldon's koala face.jpg|Sheldon's koala face Eat5.jpg|Does your born again Christian mother want a test-tube grandchild born out of wedlock? Duc2.jpg|Sheldon finds Penny in the bathtub with a broken shoulder. 2-07.jpg|Penny and Shelbot! De10.jpg|After meeting Amy's mother. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. De13.jpg|Sheldon discussing meeting Amy's mother after trying to sneak by her. BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|"Fun with Flags". Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon pulls a Bazinga on Amy Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon cuddles a depressed Amy. The Countdown Reflection Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her bridesmaid dress. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|On "Fun with Flags", Amy is surrendering to fun. Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Shamy. Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies Shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss S5EP16 - Shedlon in Amy's lab.jpg|Sheldon working with Amy. The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Playing doctor Star Trek style. Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy Amy2.jpg|Amy Farah Fowler. Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Working in Amy's lab. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy is not impressed by Sheldon's way of manipulating her with jewelry Amy10.jpg|Amy is interested in Sheldon. Cats20dollars.jpg|Sheldon with Amy giving cats and 20 dollars. Dance2.jpg|Amy giving advice to Sheldon. Second base is right there.jpg|Sheldon as Amy's very reluctant "snuggle-bunny" The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon after putting on her tiara Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy explains to Sheldon why he is not screwed when she asked him to meet her mother Sheldon aka Cuddles.jpg|After their counter-proposals, Sheldon settles with a session of spooning with Amy The weekend vortex amy and sheldon.jpg|Shamy. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Dinner at Amy's. Twv- Shamy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. Sp8.jpg|Sheldon putting his name back on his space. S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Amy watching Sheldon play "Words with Friends" with Stephen Hawking. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing their couple's Halloween costumes. De12.png|Sheldon trying to sneak by Amy. Amy3.jpg|Sheldon buys Amy a beverage. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing their couple's Halloween costumes. Amy2.jpg|Sheldon meets Amy. Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Shamy after talking to her rmother. Sp2.jpg|Amy watching out for campus security. Lrt4.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io3 250.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon. Sp10.jpg|Sheldon renaming his parking space. S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at a restaurant De8.png|Sheldon discussing meeting Amy's mother after trying to sneak by her. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with Sheldon. AmyStunned.jpg|Sheldon's message from the heart. Lert6.jpg|It's Penny's fault. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy .jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing Halloween. Rost3.jpg|Sheldon give Amy what he thinks she deserves for lying to him. Amy10.jpg|Amy sizing up Sheldon. Amy3.jpg|Sheldon sizing up Amy. Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Sheldon in Amy's car. Twv- Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy in her car. S5EP15 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Pix12.png|Sheldon finally holding Amy's hand. Sp1.jpg|Amy and Sheldon reclaiming his parking place. Para6.jpg|Sheldon records Amy's symtoms. She's horny. Amy2.jpg|Meeting Amy Farah Fowler. Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Sheldon working in Amy's lab. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Amy killing Sheldon with kindness. Pix13.jpg|Tiara hug. Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Shamy. The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Sheldon watches Amy's excited reaction upon receiving a tiara from him The weekend vortex amy and sheldon 2.jpg|Amy confronting Sheldon. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Bavarian episode of "Fun with Flags". Para8.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Twv- Bernadette 2.jpg|Bernadette shooting Sheldon. Twv- Sheldon 3.jpg|Sheldon operating his electronic whip. 101141 WB 1068b.jpg|Bernie, Sheldon and Lovey-Dovey. Fetch5.jpg|Sheldon's escape back home. 6938f7be260b2382fdf.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Mary and Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon's mother getting him to apolgize to his boss. Mary and Sheldon 1.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Mat2.jpg|Should we do this or not? Closet4.jpg|Talking to Sheldon in the laundry room. Bigbang-315.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard's mother Beverly sing a song together Val3.jpg|Alex showing the gifts she bought for Amy. Remarkable Brain.jpg|Sheldon looking at brain scans with Beverly. Gg7.jpg|Drunk Beverly kissing Sheldon. NY3.jpg|Sheldon talking to Alex about Leonard. Val10.jpg|Assignment: buy Amy's Valentine's Day gift. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Alex.jpg|Alex and Sheldon going through his pre-school Physics notebooks. TBBT-The-Psychic-Vortex-3-12-the-big-bang-theory-16950426-853-480.jpg|Sheldon and Martha on their "date". Martha.jpg|Sheldon and his mixer date wearing Hulk hands. Vartabedian Conundrum.jpg|Sheldon with Stephanie Barnett, Leonard's ex-girlfriend. Friendship Algorithmim.jpg|Sheldon with Rebecca. Batjar.jpg|Sheldon facing Leslie Winkle, his arch-nemesis. NY1.jpg|Sexual complaint against Sheldon. Ram9.jpg Ram7.jpg Ram6.jpg Ram5.jpg Ram4.jpg Ram3.jpg Ram2.jpg Ram11.png Ram10.jpg Ram1.jpg Big-bang-theory-the-sheldon-cooper-hd-best-147828.jpg Fine6.jpg Fine2.jpg Fine1.jpg Batj7.jpg Batj5.jpg Batj4.jpg Batj1.jpg Tenure9.jpg Tenure7.jpg Tenure6.jpg Tenure5.jpg Tenure4.jpg Tenure1.jpg Loom10.jpg Loom6.jpg Loom5.jpg Loom4.jpg Loom3.jpg Loom2.jpg Loom1.jpg Fuzzy20.jpg Fuzzy19.jpg Fuzzy16.jpg Fuzzy14.jpg Fuzzy13.jpg Fuzzy11.jpg Fuzzy7.jpg Fuzzy5.jpg Fuzzy3.jpg BigBran9.jpg BigBran8.jpg BigBran6.jpg BigBran5.jpg BigBran17.jpg BigBran16.jpg BigBran14.jpg BigBran12.jpg BigBran1.jpg Dump15.jpg Dump12.jpg Dump11.JPG Dump10.jpg Dump7.jpg Dump6.jpg Dump5.jpg Dump4.jpg Dump2.jpg Ham11.jpg Ham6.jpg Ham5.jpg Ham4.jpg Ham3.jpg Ham2.jpg Loben14.jpg Loben11.jpg Loben10.jpg Loben9.jpg Loben8.jpg Loben7.jpg Loben6.jpg Loben2.jpg Loben1.png Hoft9.jpg Hoft7.jpg Hoft6.jpg Hoft5.jpg Hoft4.jpg Hoft3.jpg Hoft14.jpg Hoft13.jpg Hoft12.jpg Hoft11.jpg Hop13.jpg Hop4.jpg Hop2.jpg Tm5.jpg Tm3.png Tm2.jpg Tm1.jpg Jer4.jpg Jer2.jpg Jer1.png Soki3.jpg Soki1.jpg Fact7.jpg Fact6.jpg Fact4.jpg Fact3.jpg Fact12.jpg Fact1.jpg Nutzy3.jpg Nutzy2.jpg Nutzy7.jpg Inde6.jpg Inde5.jpg Inde3.jpg Inde1.jpg Category:Pictures of Jim Parsons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Pictures of Kaley Cuoco Category:Characters Category:The Coopers Category:Season 5 Category:Pictures of Mayim Bialik Category:Pictures of Kunal Nayyar Category:Pictures of Melissa Rauch Category:Pictures of Simon Helberg Category:Season 6